1. Technical Field
The present invention relates to a technology of providing a service through a communication network, and more particularly, to a technology of relaying a plurality of services provided through a communication network to interwork between different services.
2. Background Art
As the use of the Internet bulletin board has been popularized, a case in which a sentence written on the Internet bulletin board is morally problematic has been frequently generated. However, in the case of inputting real names in order to write the sentence on the Internet bulletin board, freedom of expression is invaded. Therefore, it is difficult to impose a moral responsibility for an action of indirectly writing a sentence on the Internet bulletin board without directly revealing identifies of individuals.
As a background technology of the present invention, there is a Korean Patent Laid-Open Publication No. 10-2010-0010109.